


Our Final Chapter

by tanbouquets



Category: She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: F/F, Minor Angst, a death everyone wants, an ending that isn't happy or sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanbouquets/pseuds/tanbouquets
Summary: A couple years and it's all over





	Our Final Chapter

They both stood there. The woods being the only thing around them. The distant sound of tanks firing and soldiers fighting starting to fade. Catra hissed as She-Ra approached her, “Hey Adora.” 

 

The 8-foot warrior princess held up her sword, pointing it between Catra’s eyes, “This is where it ends, the Horde  _ lost _ ,  _ you _ lost.”

 

Catra laughed, “After all these years, you finally did it.” Her body ached as she spoke but after so many years of fighting, she was used to it. 

 

She watched as She-Ra shrunk down to Adora. Her equal match. 

 

Catra sighed, “After all this what are you gonna do with me now?”

 

Adora’s face was cold and expression-less, “There will be a punishment for you and any Horde soldiers left.”

 

There was this deadpan seriousness to her words. There wasn’t a word or phrase she wasn’t sure about. She was even holding up the sword effortlessly. This wasn’t the same Adora. This was the general everyone spoke about. Not She-Ra but Adora, Major General of the Rebellion.

 

Catra knew she couldn’t escape. Hordak would kill her no doubt. And the rebellion...The rebellion would’ve probably make her wear pink until she died but with this Adora in charge, she wasn’t sure what kind of punishment they had for her.

 

After a few moments of silence, Adora dropped her sword to her side, “You. Catra. Second in command to Lord Hordak, general of the Horde army, you are-“ Adora’s eye bulged. Her hands reached for her neck, trying to grasp something that wasn’t there.

 

A sinister voice spoke from behind Catra, finishing Adora's sentence, “Is free to go.”

 

Catra felt Lord Hordak’s hand grip her shoulder and her heart dropped. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Her mind started to race. This can’t happen. He can’t be here. 

 

Catra moved away from him trying to keep her expression cool and calm, “Release her.”

 

He tilted his head, “Why? So she can go back to the rebellion a hero?”

 

Catra tisked, “You are questioning my ability to end it, right here, right now?”

 

Lord Hordak let his hand fall. A small moment of relief filled Catra. She looked at Adora who coughed and wheezed on the floor of the woods, “She is my problem, plus I don’t want you to worry about hurting yourself.” Over the years Catra has earned the ability to question and tease Hordak even though she was still deathly scared of him. 

 

He smiled and walked towards Adora, “Unfortunately I do.”

 

_ No _ .

 

He slowly grabbed the large sword that laid flat next to her, “We lost. You lost.” He raised it up, his eyes inspecting the fine work.

 

_ Don’t _ .

 

“You have disappointed me today. And it’s time _I_ make a scene.”

 

While still holding the sword, he picked up Adora by her throat with his other hand, “Adora, you had so much potential.”

 

Catra looked on, horrified. This can’t be it. He turned towards Catra, “Let’s go break the hearts of the rebellion.”

  
-

 

Catra stood behind Hordak at the base of Bright Moon. She didn’t know what to do. This was it. It would be over after this. 

 

Hordak’s voice rang out, “Rebellion! I have a present!”

 

Glimmer was the first on the scene. Her face went from angry to completely mortified. Bow ran up behind her, screaming for Adora to get up but all Adora could do was muster up a small groan. All the princesses were readying themselves for a fight but Catra knew, it wasn't going to be a long one.

 

Hordak dropped Adora into the water while he raised the sword, “You all know this trinket! I suggest you surrender or-”

 

Bow raised her bow, “Or we’ll all fire on you!” 

 

Hordak laughed, “Oh?” He dropped the sword but rested the tip on the stomach of Adora, “Even with your Princess in peril?”

 

Catra looked down at the sword and Adora. The tip of the blade already drew blood. There was no way Hordak would leave here  _ willing _ without ending Adora’s life. This can’t be it. This-

 

“Catra. Would you please do the honors?” She looked up at Hordak. He was smirking. His face sent a wave of fear down her spine. He leaned the hilt of the sword towards her, “Right here, right now? Like you said?”

 

_ Damnit _ . 

 

Catra took the hilt in her hand. And immediately felt a buzz of energy. Is this what Adora felt while holding the sword? 

 

Her hand tightened around the sword. This really was it. After this it was all over. Catra knew what she had to do. No matter what the outcome would be she had to do it. She thought about Adora and everything they’ve been through. And this was the final chapter of their story. 

 

Adora’s eyes slowly opened, “C-Catra, what-”

 

“Shut up!” Catra hissed. 

 

Adora groaned trying to move but Hordak did the same trick like before and started choking her. 

 

“Let her go!” Catra shouted out of instinct.

 

Hordak let his hand drop but wasn’t pleased with the command.

 

Catra keeping the sword on Adora spoke to her, “Get up.”

 

Adora wheezed as she rolled over. It was painful to watch. Eventually she was able to get on her knees but Catra knew that’s the best she was going to get out of her. She put the sword under Adora’s chin, “That’s good enough.”

 

Adora shuddered, “C-Catra please this, this isn’t you.”

 

Catra remained calm but inside she was all over the place. So many things were telling her this was a bad idea- that she should surrender- but she couldn’t, not when she’s this far.

 

“Any last words?” Catra purred mockingly.

 

Adora looked into Catra’s eyes, “I’m sorry.”

 

Catra tilted her head, “You keep saying that but do you even know what you’re sorry for?” She raised the sword, “I hear by relieve your duties as commander.”

 

Adora’s eyes widened as Catra swung the sword. There was a wave of shouts from the rebellion. Adora flinched just as the blade went over her head and straight into the chest of Lord Hordak. Catra smiled as he fell back into the water. Blood dripped from his chest, “Thank you for your service, Lord Hordak.”

 

Catra fell to her knees. No matter what happened now, she didn’t care. All that mattered now is that it was over. It was truly over. She started laughing hysterically. God, it was over. Thank, God it was over. Then it hit her. The sudden realization that she was alone again. Soon her laugh turned into sob.

 

_ Fuck _ ! 

 

She felt two arms wrap around her. There was no doubt it was Adora. She could barely see but she could smell her. Even after a battle Catra was able to tell it was Adora by her scent. 

 

Her sobs died down and she pressed her hands against Adora’s chest. She pushed away reluctantly. She may have turned against Hordak but she wasn’t about to join the Rebellion. 

 

She started to stand up but Adora pulled her back, “Wait, Catra.”

 

Catra pulled back, “No! I just…” She stared into the eyes of Adora, “I need to leave Adora.” She smiled has she slid her hand into Adora’s.

 

Adora squeezed her hand tighter, “Why?”

 

Catra sighed, “This,” She gestured to the gleaming castle, “Isn’t me but it is you. Adora, I need to leave. I need to find my own place. Which isn’t here.” Catra felt a weight lift off her shoulders. It was all true. There was no bullshit behind her words. She did need to leave for the sake of finding herself outside of the Horde, outside of Adora. 

 

Catra pulled Adora up fixing the hair from her face, “I’ll be back eventually. Maybe not soon but eventually.” There were tears brimming in Adora’s eyes, “I still love you Adora.” She slowly leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Adora’s lips, but pulled away as soon as Adora leaned in.

 

Catra let go of Adora’s hand and turned around. She walked away holding back tears. Trying to block out Adora’s cries. This was for the best. The best for her and Adora. 

 

Before Catra crept back into the Whispering Woods she looked back. Bow and Glimmer were helping Adora up. Who kept trying to reach out to Catra but she was too weak. Catra smiled at Adora one last time before disappearing into the woods. Disappearing out of Adora's life. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what to think of this but i just needed to write something.


End file.
